The present technology relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, a recording medium, and a program, and more particularly, to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, a recording medium, and a program capable of tracking an image with a low load.
Many digital cameras have an autofocus function of automatically focusing a subject. The autofocus function enables users to reliably image a subject in a focused state when the users execute a simple operation of operating a release switch, facing a camera to the subject.
When the digital cameras also have a tracking function, a subject is automatically tracked even in a case where the subject moves. Accordingly, the users can image the subject in the focused state.
For example, “Ensemble Tracking” by Shai Avidan, Mitsubishi Electric Research Labs, 201 Broadway Cambridge, Mass. 02139, avidan@merl.com discloses a technique of automatically tracking a subject.